Hero
by Izzy the Whimsical
Summary: Submit your own warrior, at the moment. Send them in!
1. Submit

Alrighty, I have been wanting to do a submit your own warrior for a bit. So, look below for the information!

_**EDIT: BECAUSE OF THE RULES, I HAVE BEEN ASKED TO SAY THAT CATS MUST BE SUBMITTED VIA PM. PLEASE DO THIS TO HELP THE STORY NOT BE REPORTED/TAKEN DOWN.**_

Clans:

_**LunaClan**_

_Leader:_ Briarstar, a fluffy brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes, nicked ear and scars on her neck from a dog attack. (Kooky Kit)

_Deputy:_ Wolfspirit, a tom with a Black pelt, silver ears, paws and tail, and one light blue and one emerald green eye. His nose is dark grey. (Me)

_Medicine Cat:_ Rainstorm, a pale gray she-cat. (Luna)

_Warriors:_

Leafsky, a she-cat with big bright shocking forest green eyes and a sleek, chocolate brown coat (Storm229);

Pinefall, a handsome reddish-brown tom with piercing green eyes (HeartBreaker);

Whitefang, white and tabby tom with big, pale green eyes and a pink nose (Me);

Iceheart, a pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Warriorsfan325);

Tallpine, a cream brown Tom with mud brown paws and green eyes (Graywhisper);

Redpelt, a dark ginger tom (Erin Huntress);

Swiftfoot, a dark grey tom (Erin Huntress);

Grayfire, a grey tabby tom with ginger flecks and green eyes (Erin Huntress);

Jayflight, a grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Warriorsfan325);

_Apprentices:_

Rainpaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye (Erin Huntress);

Moonpaw, a pale silver she-cat (PotBelly);

Moonpaw, a silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes (WarriorsFan325);

Graypaw, a stone grey she-cat with lighter paws and chest and blue eyes (Graywhisper);

_Queens:_

Seedtail, a grey she-cat with darker flecks on tail (Erin Huntress);

Larkflight, a silver and white she-cat (Erin Huntress);

_Kits:_

Archkit, a thick-pelted gray and black tom with a slightly twisted paw (PlayBoy);

Autumnkit, an orange, gold, and red she-cat (zombie girl);

Honeykit, a grey/blue tom with deep amber eyes (Me);

Kestrelkit, a dark brown tabby tom (Erin Huntress);

Nettlekit, a grey tom with darker stripes (Erin Huntress);

_Elders:_

Leafspots, a pale gray tabby she-cat with brown spots (Erin Huntress);

Stripeshadow, a silver tom with black stripes (Erin Huntress);

Stormfrost, a black tom (Erin Huntress);

Swiftraven, a swift very dark gray tom (Erin Huntress);

_**StoneClan**_

_Leader:_ Owlstar, a brown and white tom.

_Deputy:_ Jumpingriver, a large brown tom with blue eyes and a white tail tip. (NanoApocolypse)

_Medicine Cat: _Flecktail, a grey tabby tom with a darker flecked tail. (Erin Huntress)

Warriors: Stonetail, a grey tom (Stoner);

Larkfeather, a tortishell she-cat (DrunkFun);

_Apprentices:_

Fleckpaw, a spotted silver tabby tom with blue eyes (Elfprincess99);

_Queens:_

_Kits:_

_Elders:_ Poolbird, a gray and white she-cat (OldTimer);

_**StreamClan**_

_Leader:_ Goldstar, a golden tabby she-cat. (Erin Huntress)

_Deputy:_ Softfang, a small white she-cat with pale brown patches. (GumTooth)

_Medicine Cat:_

_Warriors: _

Heatherpool, a silvery gray she-cat with big sky blue eyes (Storm229);

Iceclaw, dark grey tabby tom with piercing sapphire blue eyes (Storm229);

Swishclaw, a big tom, black with a white nose, white feet, white tail-tip, and green eyes (Elfprincess99);

Ripplestream, a blue tabby tom with one white foot and yellow eyes (Elfprincess99);

_Apprentices: _

Adderpaw, a mottled brown tabby tom (Doodlehead);

_Queens: _

Sagepelt, a white she-cat (BeHappy);

Roseleaf, a red tabby and white she-cat with green eyes (Elfprincess99);

_Kits:_

Redkit,a red tabby she-kit with white feet and tail tip and yellow eyes (Elfprincess99);

_Elders: _

Reedheart, a light brown tabby tom (Smiles);

_**SunClan**_

_Leader:_ Sootstar, a black she-cat with a grey tail tip. (Erin Huntress)

_Deputy:_ Mossleaf, a silver tabby and white she-cat. (Erin Huntress)

_Medicine Cat:_ Mistheart, a grey tom. (Erin Huntress)

_Warriors:_

Dawntail, a very pale cream tabby she-cat (Extra);

Iceblossom, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes (Isabella Lupin Nyte);

Silentriver, a pale grey she cat with deep blue eyes (Isabella Lupin Nyte);

Stormcloud, a dark grey tom with amber eyes (Isabella Lupin Nyte);

Firefoot, a brown tabby tom with ginger paws and Green eyes (Isabella Lupin Nyte);

Blazeclaw, a gold tom with amber eyes (Warriorsfan325);

_Apprentices:_

Specklepaw, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with golden specks (FingerNailDino);

Sunpaw, a cream tom with amber eyes (Warriorsfan325);

_Queens:_

_Kits:_

Foxkit, a bright ginger tom (Follower);

Elders:

If you want your cat to be Leader, Deputy, or Medicine Cat, let me know a good reason that I should choose your cat over the others that are bound to want the same position. I am going to throw in one of my cats, as deputy of LunaClan. Speaking of, here is the form:

Name:

Clan:

Position in the Clan:

Personality:

Appearance:

Short Backstory:

Family:

Friends:

Main Character (Yes/No):

Will You cyber-kill me if your cat gets killed off in order to move the story along?:

Here is Wolfspirit's form:

Name: Wolfspirit

Clan: Lunaclan

Position in the Clan: Deputy

Personality: He is a loyal, kind, and accepting tom that isn't afraid to speak his mind. He is a great friend, once you get to know him. However, he is kind of a workaholic. In battle, he doesn't give up until he can't fight anymore, or until he dies.

Appearance: Black pelt, silver ears, paws and tail, and one light blue and one emerald green eye. His nose is dark grey. His fur is fluffy on his ears and tail, but every where else is only a bit fluffy.

Short Backstory: Wolfspirit was always a bit anti-social, like in the nursery, he would always stay huddled by his mother. His father had died before he was even born. As an apprentice, him and his mother traveled outside of all of the clans' borders. While they were out, a fox attacked them and ate his mother. He only became more anti-social after that, and soon he vowed to protect and work for his clan for the rest of his life. He took that to heart, because that is all he ever does as deputy, but he is less anti-social. Working for his clan consumes all his time, and you have to force him to even sleep. He has few friends, but most cats in any clan say good things about him.

I didn't put family or friends because you all can decide if you want him as a friend or maybe as a brother.

**UPDATE NUMBER ONE: Wow. This is escalating quicker than I thought. You guys all have wonderful cats! I'm worried about what will happen if I end up with 5 cats and only one spot left...**

**UPDATE ONE.5: That's enough kitties to sink a ship! Keep them coming! As soon as a clan is filled up, I'll start writing the first chapter! Also, I added in my real life cats. Their names in real life are Smokey and Tigger, but in the story, they are Honeykit and Whitefang. You can add them into your friends and/or family as well.**

**UPDATE TWO: You people should give yourselves a pat on the back. I was about to go to bed when I saw that some people had sent in some more cats. I knew I probably wasn't going to be on the electronics for a while, but instead of saying I would put the new cats in later, I stay up later craning my neck over an IPad at five in the morning to get done before I go to sleep. Let's just say my neck hurts. A lot.**

**UPDATE THREE: Alright, so I got enough cats to do the first chapter of the actual story! So far, I don't have an over-all story-line, so for a while, I'll just be winging it. This doesn't mean the submissions won't be accepted. I still need a lot more cats. Also, feel free to send in antagonist cats. I need some more of those. So far I have one.**

**_First kitty:_  
**

**Name: Honeykit (5 moons old)**

**Clan: LunaClan**

**Position in the Clan: Kit**

**Personality: He is a sweet, mischievous, and playful kit that gets into a lot of trouble, but he isn't mean.**

**Appearance: Grey (or is it blue in cat terms?) with deep amber eyes.**

**Friends: Whitefang**

_**Second kitty:**_**  
**

**Name: Whitefang**

**Clan: LunaClan**

**Position in the Clan: Warrior**

**Personality: Likes to be left alond, and gets irritated easily, but he is a great friend that enjoys helping people. He's also kind of lazy.**

**Appearance: White and tabby tom with big, pale green eyes and a pink nose.**

**Friends: Honeykit**

If you want, you may also ask to have your cat be friends or family with other cats that people submit. Okay, now, to try to keep this from getting taken down, here's a bit of a story:

Jayfeather was strolling with Lionblaze down the beach to the Gathering. Thunderclan crowded around them as they passed through Windclan territory. Soon enough, Windcan joined them as they made their way to the Gathering. As soon as everyone got to the island and the Gathering began, Firestar made an announcement.

"Welcome, but I have something I need off my chest," Firestar sighed as he glanced at Sandstorm. "I got a tree pregnant and now Spottedleaf is appearing with sludge all over her while yelling that I am going to have saplings!" He looked close to bawling as Jayfeather and Lionblaze shared a confuse glance. Suddenly, all of the cats except for Jayfeather turned to a gooey and colorful liquid and Jayfeather fell in.

"What in Starclan is going on!?" he screamed as the liquid filled his nose, mouth, and ears. Suddenly, the liquid turned to water, then altogether disappeared. He found himself on a giant eagle's head as an even larger lion ate it. He got covered in slobber and closed his eyes tightly, but opened then back up when he felt a light breeze. He opened his eyes to see he was in a cave. Hating being there, Jayfeather ran around trying to find a way out. He heard a voice calling his name, and he ran toward it. Suddenly, there was no ground beneath his paws and he fell, down into a dark pit. He saw the bottom after ten seconds, and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for impact.

When it never came, Jayfeather opened his eyes to be greeted by familiar blindness while his brother began talking. "Jayfeather, get up, you need to help me. I have a really big thorn in my paw." Jayfeather sighed and got up, and then padded over to Lionblaze. Well, at least it was only a dream. Lionblaze glanced up at his brother worriedly. "You were thrashing around in your sleep. Are you okay?"

Jayfeather chuckled a bit as he began to pull the thorn out of Lionblaze's paw, then said, "I had the absolute strangest dream..."


	2. LunaClan

**So, first actual chapter in the story! Let me know if you guys want me to post pictures of my cats somehow, because they are my real cats. Okay, let's start by explaining the territories and story!**

**There is a jungle bordered on one side with a dried up canyon, and a river that is made up of several streams coming down from the mountains and drops as a waterfall into the canyon, bordering two more sides. The last border is filled with foothills covered in shorter jungle trees leading into the nearby mountain range.**

**Two clans live in the jungle; LunaClan lives in the bottom part of the jungle, and SunClan lives in the topmost parts of the trees. StreamClan lives on an island on where the streams join. StoneClan lives in a side of the canyon. The foothills are used for Gatherings, and, if it is extremely needed, and only then, extra prey.**

**The other four clans (a.k.a. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan) do exist, but they are far away, at least for a cat. Probably, for a human, it's about 20 miles, in the opposite direction of SkyClan.**

**Takes place in the time during the book right after Hollyleaf died.**

**LunaClan is kind of the ThunderClan of these four clans, but there are main characters in other clans, and sometimes even whole chapters take place in other clans.**

**I AM JUST MAKING THIS PLACE UP. IT DOES NOT EXIST, MOSTLY BECAUSE IT'S A COMBO OF THE AMAZON AND ASIA.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ERIN HUNTER DOES. IS THIS BIG ENOUGH FOR YOU?**

**~~~~LUNACLAN~~~~**

It was a calm greenleaf morning in the LunaClan camp. Rainstorm was eating a small cockatoo with Wolfspirit. Suddenly, a kit cried out and heads turned to the source of the noise. From the scene, it looked like Honeykit was chasing Whitefang around again, but he tripped over a branch. He had twisted his paw, but he was on his chest with his head laid flat. His back went up and over his head so that his backside was over his head and his tail dangled into his face. Kestrelkit and Nettlekit, Honeykit's brothers, stood on either side of Honeykit, trying to stifle giggles.

"Stop laughing and go to your mother!" snapped Whitefang as he turned around and padded to Honeykit. Whitefang was mean and short-tempered half the time, but he was nice to his clan most of the other half of the time. However, he was most gentle and kind when Honeykit got hurt or needed help. He gently tipped Honeykit so he was lying on his side and looked at his paw as Honeykit's siblings scampered to Seedtail. "Rainstorm," called Whitefang gently. Honeykit was wincing when his paw was touched.

Rainstorm brought Honeykit into the five hollow interlocking bushes that served as a medicine cat den. There was to be a Gathering that night, so the cats had to prepare for the absence of some of the warriors. They had to remember that very large predators threatened their clan. The tigers could easily break through the camp walls if they weren't hidden nor strong. Leafsky trotted to Wolfspirit and told him that the covering of the camp was disrupted in a certain area.

They padded out of the tunnel of trees that only a cat could fit through. Their camp was located in a clump of trees so dense that the tunnel was the only way in or out. The only problem was that the dense branches overhead let little light through, creating the illusion of an eternal cycle of twilight to night in the camp. Leafsky lead Wolfspirit to the hole. A branch had sagged to make a hole in the dense wall of foliage. Leafsky watched for any predators as Wolfspirit stuck the branch back into place. Suddenly, a black eagle burst from the foliage overhead and swooped for the cats.

All of LunaClan were trained to deal with predators, and a black eagle was no exception. As the black eagle swooped, Leafsky leaped up and landed on it's back. As soon as she landed, she began kicking with all of her might with her back legs and holding on tightly with her front. The bird screeched in pain as she hit its wings, trying to lower them before killing it. She did so successfully, and as soon as she was a tail length away from the ground she bit down strongly on the bird's neck, silencing its cries forever.

By this time, Wolfspirit had patched up the hole and was watching Leafsky's display. "Wonderful job," he purred in praise, causing Leafsky's chest to puff in pride. "That could be used as extra fresh-kill for the clan." Leafsky nodded and grasped one of the bird's limp wings in her jaw, and Wolfspirit did so with the other. Luckily, nothing else attacked them, and they got to camp safely.

Immediately, as he always did, Wolfspirit headed straight back to working for the clan. You would be lucky if you ever had a real conversation with him, all he did was work. As soon as he reached the warrior's den, made from overhanging branches, he organized a hunting patrol. In the jungle, hunting patrols were made up of two warriors assigned to hunt and three warriors to protect them.

The warriors that were in the hunting patrol were Redpelt and Iceheart, with Pinefall, Swiftfoot, and Grayfire as guards. They left and came back a little bit before the Gathering so that the warriors going could eat before they left. After they all had a good meal, Briarstar gathered the cats going to the Gathering, and they ran for the hills, literally.

**Haha, see what I did there? I know, it isn't funny. 3: Anyway, this was an introductory chapter for LunaClan and the warriors in it, plus the medicine cat and a queen and three kits. I know, it was written weird, but this is the first chapter. Most first chapters are written weird. There will be introductory chapters for the other three clans, but I need a lot more cats.**


End file.
